cyrusmilitaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
The Commonwealth has had a few decades to standardize their equipment, and as such the Legionnaires all use the same weapons and armor regardless of their nation of origin. Weapons The Commonwealth relies on tried and true ballistic firearms, as energy weapons are still only a hypothetical theory. L23 "Lancer": the standard issue weapon of Commonwealth Legionnaires, the Lancer is your basic, fast-firing assault rifle. Chambering 5.56x45 ammuniton, the clip can hold forty rounds of armor-piercing bullets. With a high rate of fire, this weapon can pound away at enemy infantry, though the rounds are virtually useless against heavy armor or vehicles. The L23 comes with a heavy wooden stock, an underslung grenade launcher and basic iron sights that can be replaced by other scopes. * * ' ' P45 Handgun: the Commonwealth's standard issue sidearm, this hard-hitting weapon slams high caliber .45 slugs into their targets, and has a good reputation for being extremely accurate. You'll always find these on Commonwealth soldiers and in their military installations, and it has been in use for almost two-hundred years. The P45 used to be issued with a twelve round clip, but this was shortened to an eight round clip for weight issues. However, it is still possible to find twelve round clips being used by soldiers of both branches. * * * * * M9 Dual Purpose Hand Grenade: a common explosive, the M9 is your standard hand grenade. It lights the fuse with a chemical reaction after pulling off the safety cap and depressing the button undeneath, lighting the fuse and detonating six seconds later. The unique pattern of the explosive ensures not only a reliable, constant fragment pattern, but also serves as a good grip. The lethal range of the grenade is usually within five metres, but is still effective up to ten, and can still throw fragments further than that. * * M21 "Wolf" Shotgun: shotguns are rather basic slugthrowers, and can be found anywhere from a farmer's shed to a special forces soldier's hands. Using eight shells of twelve gauge ammunition, the M21 maintains a balance between stopping power, reliability and ease of use. It is best used for close range battle, as further out the pellets lose momentum. Legionnaires love using the shotgun to great effect against enemy trenches, as in the frenzy of taking an enemy trench the weapon can easily be fired on the move or from the hip. A bayonet can also be fitted into the lugs under the barrel, further increasing the weapon's leathality in close range. * * M319 Grenade Launcher: this weapon is a is a single-shot, break open grenade launcher used by the Legionnaires. At least one man in every squad carries one of these for fire support. The weapon fires a fragmentation shell in an arc, and is generally known to be pretty accurate thanks to the range-finder scale set on top of the barrel. * * ' L11-2 "Dragon" Flamethrower:' the Dragon is the Commonwealth's flamethrower weapon, used in close-quarters warfare to clear rooms and trenches. Weighing about forty kilograms when a full tank is loaded in, the Dragon is a moderately heavy weapon, operated by one man through the use of detachable hydrogen tanks, and uses nitrogen to light the stream. The weapon can shoot a jet of fire out to about forty metres, but it is advisable to wait until targets come to within half that range. * * M28 Submachine Gun: the M28 is famous for using the same ammunition as the P45, and its high rate of fire assures that this weapon will put enemies down for good. The wooden stock can be taken off, the foregrip removed and the large fifty round drum clip replaced with a twenty round stick clip. This weapon, along with the shotgun, is a favorite of vehicle crews as a backup weapon. * * PZ4 RPG: the PZ4 fires a rocket with an armor penetrating warhead, designed to punch through enemy tanks. Thanks to this, however, it has little splash damage and therefore does little against groups of infantry. * * M30 LMG: a lighter version of the heavy machine gun, the M30 may be a bit on the heavy side, but compensates for this with a devastatingly high rate of fire and hard-hitting bullets. Firing from a one hundred round box magazine, the M30 is a must have fire support option for Legionnaire squads. * * B220 HMG: a hard hitting weapon, this is the oldest gun in the Commonwealth's arsenal, dating back to even before assault rifles, centuries ago. It's rapid fire capabilites are only offset by the air-cooled barrel, meaning it cannot fire indefinitely. After a few hundred shots, the barrel must cool down. * * K203 Sniper Rifle: the Commonwealth's long range rifle, this weapon is made to endure the ragged environments that commandos have to move through. It is built for durability, and with is semi-automatic six-round magazine ensures that a soldier can fire and displace without worrying at all about the status of his weapon. * * Armor Ever since the creation of mesh plates, body armor is a must have for soldiers going into battle. Trenchcoat: this long, heavy coat is resiliant to the weather, and made to keep a Legionnaire protected from the elements. There are many colors available for the different environments, and even a lighter desert coat to keep soldiers protected by not overheated. 3538804532_3541e572e5.jpg|The standard issue trenchcoat. s2_silver_2.jpg|Forest pattern coat, for engaging enemies in either heavy forest or jungle terrain. slfirstcomparison.jpg|Desert pattern coat (middle). The material is lighter, so soldiers do not overheat in them. Battle Armor: when coats are not necessary or just 'dead weight', Legionnaires wear the standard body armor. FO3_Combat_Armor.png|A more ratty, battleworn Forest pattern of the standard issue flak armor given to Legionnaires. American_Soldier_OA.png|Arctic pattern battle armor, also with goggles. Helmet: the standard issue helmet is capable of taking and deflecting small caliber rounds and fragments, and many soldiers live today because their helmet saved them. Rebreather:''' '''thanks to the toxic atmosphere of Cyrus, every Cyran must breath a special mix of the planet's toxics and regular oxygen/nitrogen wherever they go. When not in a building pumping this air in, they instead use rebreathers that can turn the carbon dioxide in their breath back into the Cyran Mix by using a special chemical. Due to technology constraits, these resemble gas masks.